The Project
by Mistress of the Red Kiwi
Summary: Yeah, I know...the title is so boring! I'm working on that. Draco and Hermione are asked to work on a Prefect project together for Dumbledore. What will ensue? I don't know! Plz rr!
1. Default Chapter

Hmm.I wrote this one a while ago.back when I was just a fan of fan fiction. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know, I never liked these. I think it's a waste of time when everyone knows that all HP characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter one - Ma'am yes ma'am!  
  
Hermione Granger slowly stepped down from the carriage pulled by invisible horses and began to walk through the gates. She was very excited about this year at Hogwarts because she had been made a 6th year prefect. (A/N: no surprises there!) Actually, she wasn't even excited- she was ecstatic. Except for one large problem. Draco Malfoy. Yes, he had become a 6th year prefect too. How, she did not know, but she could guess - his father. But he had, and that would make her prefect meetings hell.  
  
As she neared the doors, she spotted her two best friends standing just outside the doors to Hogwarts.  
  
"Hullo Harry, hullo Ron!" she called, and began to walk toward them.  
  
"Mione!" They both said at once, and rushed toward her to give her a hug each.  
  
"Congrats on becoming a prefect," said Harry as he gave her a hug,  
  
"Thanks, now let's get to the Great Hall, I'm starving!"  
  
"I think the sorting's about to begin," said Ron.  
  
"Let's hope that this year's new Gryffindors aren't all troublemakers," replied Harry, "Gryffindor needs to keep up its winning streak!"  
  
"Come on," said Hermione hurriedly, "we've already missed the sorting!"  
  
***  
  
Just as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore stood up to make his welcome speech. It was even weirder than usual.  
  
"Firstly, I'd like to welcome all new first years to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The students and teachers applauded politely.  
  
"Secondly, I would like to remind students that the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden." He looked pointedly at Fred and George Weasley, who were sitting a few seats down from Harry at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Lastly," Dumbledore started again, "remember this, it's a dangerous business, going out your front door, you step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you'll get swept off to." With that, he sat down and dug into a plate of chipolatas.  
  
(A/N: I forgot to put this in the disclaimer, but that odd little part of Dumbledore's speech comes from the Lord of the Rings movie 'The Fellowship of the Ring'. I thought it was funny to have Dumbledore use Bilbo's quote. LOL. *hears silence* well, that's just my opinion *more silence* forget it!)  
  
"O.......K," said Ron, confused, after Dumbledore sat back down. But he soon forgot all about it as he, Harry, and Hermione stuffed their faces with delicious meats, pies, and desserts.  
  
As the dishes cleared, Dumbledore stood up again and cleared his throat.  
  
"I almost forgot, prefect meeting in the room off the Great Hall after the prefects are done showing the first years to the house common rooms. Thank you."  
  
As the table stood up, Hermione called, "Gryffindors follow me!" Ron and Harry began to laugh at seeing their friend act like Ron's older brother Percy. Hermione turned to face them.  
  
"Now children," she smirked, "do you need to be led up to Gryffindor Tower, or can I trust you to find it on your own?"  
  
"Ma'am yes ma'am!" said Harry, imitating a soldier. That just made Ron crack up even more.  
  
"Boys," Hermione muttered.  
  
***  
  
A/N: so - what did you think? Oh, wait, you can answer that question with a little thing called reviewing. It only takes a minute and is very much appreciated. *stops trying to sound polite* plz!!! Just review! Aahh! Need someone to like my story! *cries like a baby*  
  
~Mistress of the Red Kiwi 


	2. Part Two

Thanks so much for the reviews. I probably would have never posted again if not for all the kind words I received.  
  
SecretDestiny13 - yay, my first reviewer! Thanks! I hope you update your story soon!  
  
pyroprincess4rmeverwood - you're fics were really good. Update soon!  
  
Gazy - Thanks for the advice about changing it to sixth year. See note below. I'm happy that my little tidbit of humor makes the story more realistic. That's what I'm aiming for! Hehe, dear old Draco's in this chapter . . . enjoy!  
  
Potts - thanks for your review!  
  
Katie - Omg, he is so unbelievably sexy in the previews for the third movie! *drools*. Yes, I am hoping to make this a Draco/Hermione fic. I enjoy that pairing too . . . it's not as weird as you think!  
  
***Just a note, I changed this from the fifth year to the sixth year as requested by gazy. Thanks for telling me. As I said in the first chapter, I started this a while ago, before the fifth book came out actually. I guess when I went to post this I forgot that they had already gone through their fifth year.  
  
WARNING: FOLLOWING AUTHOR'S NOTE CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX. (Although I doubt very much if anyone is left reading HP fan fiction that hasn't read it yet.)  
  
Okay, yes I know that our dear ~Snuffles~ is dead *tear*. I cried so hard at that part in the 5th book, but in this story I'm just not mentioning him at all. I might mention the Order or Voldemort, but I really am not sure. I guess I'll see as the story plays out.  
  
The Project Part Two  
  
Hermione quickly made her way down to the Great Hall for the meeting, which she was already running late for.  
  
"How could I let the new Gryffindors hold me up like that? I'm late for my first ever prefect meeting, and now all the teachers will look down on me. Worst of all, I've disappointed Professor Dumbledore. I have to hurry!" she ranted under her breath as she sped down the halls. But of course, in true Hermione-fashion, she wasn't watching where she was going as she muttered to herself, and found herself face-first in Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered as she stumbled back.  
  
"Watch where you're going next time Mudblood," he sneered, looking down disgustedly at her. "I've just cleaned these robes, and I don't want your uncleanliness on them."  
  
He brushed at the spot on his robes where Hermione's head had been just a few seconds earlier. He was about to make a crack about her bushy hair, but stopped. He had just noticed that her hair was no longer the bushy, frizzy mass he was used to. It was still the same color, but sleek and shiny like he had seen at the ball in their fourth year. (A/N: I'm sorry, yes; I have jumped the straight-hair Hermione wagon! But, as she gets older, don't you think that she would begin to care about how she looked ((she'd wanted her teeth shrunk for years before, so why not move on to her hair?)) or someone like Ginny would help? Come on, really.)  
  
Draco had to admit, her head didn't look as large as her ego made it seem anymore. (A/N: Heh, I got you didn't I? In almost every Draco/Hermione story, when they first see each other, they think how good each other looks and immediately begin to like each other. But not in my story! Draco is still gonna be his bastard self for a while. Hehe.)  
  
He brushed past her angrily, crossed the Entrance Hall, and entered the Great Hall.  
  
'Geez,' thought Hermione, 'he seems much more subdued today. I was surely expecting him to make a crack about my new hair style or something. I wonder if anything's wrong, or if he's just decided to change his tactics and ignore us all year instead of so many confrontations.' She followed him into the Great Hall and to the room off of it.  
  
She quietly entered and sat down in the closest chair. The room was lit by about 20 or so candles, which cast a soft glow on the surroundings.  
  
It was a small room, circular, with deep red curtains that were currently pulled across to hide the moon.  
  
"Welcome," began Dumbledore from the center of the room, "now that everyone is here, we may begin. I would like to first congratulate all the new Prefects, well done, and our new Head Boy and Head Girl. Let's give them a hand."  
  
Hermione politely clapped along with everyone else. Looking around, she observed all the other 6th year Prefects. Ron was, unfortunately, not a Prefect this year. His grades had slipped last year, due to everything that was happening, and his position had been given to Parvati. There were Ernie and Hannah from Hufflepuff, Parvati's sister Padma and another girl that Hermione did not know from Ravenclaw, and lastly, Blaise Zambini and Draco from Slytherin.  
  
'Well, this ought to be interesting,' she thought. She then turned her full attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"This year is a special year. Every seven years at Hogwarts, two specially chosen Prefects are asked to work on a project for me. At this moment, I do not know who the two Prefects will be, but I have begun thinking about it. Yes, I get to choose who it will be. I will be looking at grades, attitude, and leadership to help me determine who it will be. Now, about the project-"  
  
Dumbledore's interrupted by the door to the room being thrown open. Professor McGonagall burst in.  
  
"Dumbledore, come quick!"  
  
*** Ahaha . . . how do you like my attempt at an evil cliff-hanger? I really don't know what will happen next . . . but I will try to update soon! Please take the time to review. It seriously just makes my day every time!  
  
~Mistress of the Red Kiwi 


End file.
